Life as the new guardian
by Ms. Cotton Candy
Summary: After the episode with Master Fu, Marinette is needed in China to go in a guardian training under a Master Fu' friend. Can she balance all of her responsibilities? How will she meet Adrien after the last matter with him? - Takes place after the last episode of the third season Ps: Adrien is suspicious of his father.
1. A new beginning

It had been 1 week since the episode with Master Fu and Marinette was trying to adjust her life. With the end of the school, but the end of a crush too and not forgetting the new responsibility as the Miraculous box guardian, her life had turned around in such a way that if someone told her one week before that such things would happen, Marinette would just laugh at the person.

"Tiki what am I supposed to do?" The bluenette asked her friend while focusing, or trying to, on her homework.

Tikky just shook her head. "I don't know the subject but you will figure it out! Mathematics is easy as long as you know what the exercise wants!" She answered, giving her a brilliant smile.

The teenager just sighted. Although Tikki was a master in giving her advice, this one wouldn't help her at all.

"I'm not talking about that" Marinette said. She left her desk and started wandering in her room. "Actually, at this moment, I think math is the least of my problems".

With everything happening in her life, she didn't want to do anything at all. It's not like she didn't have the confidence. She was tired and sad, that's all.

Tikky looked at her holder. She knew what she was saying and wanted to make her happy but she couldn't. "I'm sure with time, everything will be figured it out. How about a walk for a change of airs?" The Kwami suggested.

Marinette smiled gratefully. Indeed she was in need of a stress reliever at the moment. Without delay, she said: "Tikki transforme moi !"

In a second, Ladybug took her place and flew from the window in the balcony.

She wandered from the roofs of the apartments to the Eiffel Tower, appreciating the view on the way. The cold hair made contact with her face. Although it made her shiver, it was a good sensation that made her feel in a way alive.

She stopped in one of the many metal structures that made the monument, one of her favourites places. The view from there was beautiful. She looked at the floor and saw warm lights passing every second. At her left, she saw the Seine River and the Bateau-mouche roaming around. It was gorgeous. It calmed her heart and the nerves that were accumulating in her.

The scenery was like a painting. The daily life of the French people, waking up, working and going home. But it was not a monotonous and depressing life since certainly, every single one would be with his friends, his family ou his lover, just like any person...

Every single one them had their obligations and laser times and good and bad moments.

Realizing this fact, Marinette smiled peacefully. She was getting through a hard phase but it would be over soon. Now she knew certainly that it was the beginning of something new, good or bad. It didn't matter what since, like every citizen of Paris, she would face her destiny and pass through it.

"Let's go home Tikki" she took a last look at the view that made her get it together. "I have everything sorted out"

Within a second, Ladybug flew again into the air rushing in the buildings.


	2. I'm sorry what?

"Plagg I don't think this is a good idea."

Adrien stared at his kwami concerned. He just had finished his date with Kagami and for some reason, he felt as he was trying to fool himself that he romantically liked her. Even though the blond cared for her as a dear friend, Ladybug had a bigger place in his heart than anyone, at the moment, could have.

The Kwami just looked at him unbothered. "You humans are always talking about love, it's disgusting! Just stop it and eat some cheese, everything will be fine."

"I'm serious Plagg." Adrien stared at him lightly desperate. "I don't want to hurt Kagami but I also don't want to fall for another girl than Ladybug." He grumbled as he looked down. "Why am I going after Kagami if I still want my Lady? I don't like changes, especially not big ones... Even my father, who I don't see often, is becoming more secretive! Most importantly-" Adrien gazed insecure at Plagg. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important? It's making me frustrated and frightened."

At this moment Plagg was concerned with his kid that looked like he could have an anxiety crisis at any moment. After a short time, he came with a piece of advice and flew to the blond's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure your life is a mess right now, but why won't you spend a short time with Ladybug and have fun? That will relieve you slightly."

After thinking for a short while, Adrien agreed with Plagg, he needed a break from his civilian-self. Without delay, he transformed into Chat Noir and flew from his bedroom window.

"Marinette, Wayzz wants to talk with you of an urgent matter"

The Dupain-Cheng girl turned around to stare doubly at Tikky who, unfortunally, didn't know what was the topic about. Within a short time, she got the miraculous box and wore the turtle's bracelet, making a small green sphere appeared in the middle of the air, which gave space immediately to the Turtle Kwami.

Wayzz looked back at Marinette happy at the same time. "Master it's so nice to see you again!"

"Please, Wayzz just call me Marinette" The bluenette smiled at him. "What do you want to talk about so suddenly?"

The face of Turtle kwami quickly became serious and concerned, which warned the bluenette. "It's about Master Fu. We need to talk about your role as the new guardian." Wayzz said. Although Wang Fu memory was erased, he still called him Master in a friendly and cherished way. "You must learn the history of the miraculous, new skills, secrets and much more!"

Marinette listened to every word he said about all of her new tasks. It seemed like everything would be busy from at that moment, however, something was bugging her at the same time.

"Wayzz that's very interesting and such but who is going to teach me all about it? Don't get me wrong, you must be good with the history part but when we needed the power transformations to fight Patineur and Syren, Master Fu brewed some of the potions that we required. However, neither you, Tikki or any other Kwami could know about the ingredients and such."

Wayzz giggled at her. "Of course I'm not the one who will guide you. Someone is already waiting to teach you all about the art of the guardian!"

Marinette smiled enthusiastically to the turtle Kwami. "Great! When can we start? Where is that person?"

The Turtle Kwami suddenly changed his expression to a nervous one. "There is one little problem... he's waiting for you-" Wayzz took a long breath and looked to the girl nervously. "- at a temple in China."

Marinette blinked for some time while processing what she heard before it hit her head.

"WHAT!?"

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I posted a fanfic here and sorry if my english is not really good as it's not my first language :). I just wanted to say some things about this fic:

1\. Both of them are going to upgrade and gain new powers;

2\. In this story they are high school students, meaning that they are 16 years old (even if in the serie they are technically 15).

3\. I'm trying to change the way I write so if you see something that seems wrong or weird to read you can tell me.

That's it! Hope you had a great reading and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Everything seems to go in the right way

Hey guys! Sorry about the long waiting and the formatting issues (thanks enna energe for noticing otherwise I wouldn't have seen it -.-' ) Anyway, here's the new chapter so have fun!

* * *

Wayzz spent half of an hour explaining Marinette about this Master Fu's friend and why was he so far away, however, both of them were still figuring out how to make Marinette travell to another country in another continent.

In the end, they decided to contact Master Fu's friend and ask if he had a young familiar that could pass as a virtual friend of Marinette.

In theory, she just needed to ask her parents if she could spend the summer with a friend she met by Kagami and kept in touch with him. If they wanted more information about this stranger, she would just ask them to make a video call with him and his grandfather, who would be master Fu's friend that will charm Marinette's parents.

Suddenly Tikki became startled and flew to the bluenette's side. "Mari, Chat Noir is trying to call you."

The girl was confused. "I didn't hear news from any Akuma so it must be something different. I'm going to meet him, do you mind Wayzz?"

The turtle kwami just gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry Marinette, I think we've already talked about the essential."

"Thank you Wayzz" The teenager smiled. "Tikki, transforme moi!"

* * *

Chat Noir was resting in a common roof, waiting for his lady. The warmth of the night and the calm wind embraced every single part of him. From there, he could see the lights, of the public illuminations and cars, that made the scene even more beautiful. Even though Paris was a bustling city, he was lucky enough to hear some silence at the moment.

Seeing a blurry image of red and black spots, he titled his head to the right and saw his precious partner. Without a second, he got up to greet her.

A smile spread in his face. "My lady! How good to see you! How are you feline today?"

Ladybug rolled his eyes at his joke before smiling. "Always the same mon chaton. I'm glad you called me since I too want to talk with you of a matter." She looked intensely at her partner's eyes before going on. "I'm leaving Paris for a short time."

Chat frowned his eyebrows, knowing she was acting weird. "Ok... For how long?"

"Well ... about that." Ladybug laughed nervously at his question. "For 3 months."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Believe me, I just heard the news today. According to Wayzz, since I'm the new guardian I must go undertraining as a pupil of a faraway person." Ladybug sighed before looking at her partner's eyes.

The blond looked at her with a gloomy face. "Bugaboo, three months? That's too long!" His expression changed from sad to confuse and insecure. "How am I even going to protect Paris alone Ladybug? I don't have any cleanse or purification powers."

The heroine grabbed his arm in an attempt to relieve him and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we've everything sorted out. Wayzz taught me a way to transfer temporary powers to you."

Ladybug asked him to lend his weapon before going through the system definitions of it. The blond just looked at her actions, surprised that it could have such configurations. After a short time, the bluenette gave his stick back.

"Finished!" Ladybug went to his side to explain the new functions, unknown to her that such little action made him blush. "Alright, if you want to purify the Akuma just click this button here and at the edge of the baton will appear a black sphere where you must catch the Akuma."

"What about the Lucky Charm and the Cleanse?" Chat asked.

"You just say the name of it and it will appear. Since these powers are mine from the start, they won't shorten your miraculous time. Any more questions?"

"Yes, one." The blond replied. "Just out of curiosity, where are you going to train?"

"China." Ladybug glanced at Chat's shocking face. "Yeah I know, it's a little far away and makes a little hard for you to make a surprise visit." She chuckled.

"Don't doubt my abilities Ladybug" The blond flirted with her.

For the rest of their time, they talked about the details and every piece of information that the turtle kwami gave to Ladybug. It was the third ring of the church bell that made them remember that they would have to go.

After getting up, Ladybug turned to Chat. "Well, I guess this is a temporary goodbye." She looked at her partner's gloomy face. It broke her heart so, to make it up, she quickly hugged him. "I'm going to miss you so much, Kitty!"

Chat's face suddenly turned red before smiling serenely. He hugged back and inclined his head on her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too Bugaboo."

* * *

After arriving home, Adrien de-transformed and left himself fall into the bed. He was exhausted but happy because of his last moment with the girl he loved.

Plagg flew to blond's side. "Kid that was all sweets and fun but you forgot one detail." Seeing Adrien's confused face he sighed. "You wanted to talk to her about your problems."

The teenager suddenly stood up with the shock. "Oh, right I forgot about that!" He blushed while remembering why he didn't talk to her about it. "Don't judge me I was amazed by our hug. I was on cloud nine!"

Plagg just rolled his eyes while eating another piece of Camembert. "Yeah, kid. Whatever you say."

Adrien stared at Plagg with a cheeky smile. "That reminds me, Ladybug said that she would go undertraining right? How about we do the same? I mean, dad has that miraculous book in the safe, right?" The blond looked at Plagg doubting face. "We could hum, _borrow_ it and learn some new things!"

The kwami stared at his wielder, speechless. "Adrien, are you, by chance, insinuating that we should steal the book?" Plagg suddenly became cheerful" Oh! How much you've grown so much, boy! I'm so proud of what you have become! Yeah, I'm in." He started to fly out of the room. "Let's go now."

Adrien followed him, mortified. "No, wait a minute Plagg! We need a plan!"

* * *

"Marinette good news! I've already contacted him and fortunately, his grandson will make part of our scheme."

The bluenette looked at him astonished. "How did you even make contact with him?"

"Some secrets are better to be never told, Mari." The turtle kwami smiled at her.

Instead of asking unnecessary questions, Marinette disregarded the matter. After a few more minutes talking with both Tikky and Wayzz about their plan, she left the room to meet her parents in the living room.

Arriving there she saw the two of them watching the television peacefully.

Oh god, this is gonna be hard.

Marinette stood in front of them nervously. "Mom, Dad, I want to ask you something." Looking at both of them cheerful face's, she took a long breath before proceeding. "A friend of mine invited me to visit him in his homeland for a couple of time. Can I go, please?"

Tom, although confused about her weird request, proceeded to ask more. "It depends, my love, where is it?"

Marinette played with her hands nervously - _That's a good question that could ruin everything about this plan_ \- she thought. It came to a long silence before she answered him. "China."

Astonishment stroke both parents. They looked at each other perplexed with their daughter's request.

Sabine was the first one to break the enerving silence. "Marinette, I think that's too far. How did you even meet this person?"

The bluenette then proceeded to tell them her story. She didn't like to lie to her parents but there was no other choice since it was for the best.

"Mari, we are a little uncertain about this trip. Besides we don't even know personally this friend of yours." Sabine said with an uncertain face.

"About that, we've already talked. You can make a video call with him and talk to him personally, as well as his grandfather." Marinette replied in a desperate tone.

Tom looked at her confused. "Don't you mean his parents?"

The younger bluenette giggled. "He will explain to you later."

The couple Dupain-Cheng look at each other insecure but gave in to their daughter's request.

Tom calmly talked to her. "We will speak with both of them and then decide if we can let you go to China."

"Yes! Thank you so much, Dad! Mom!" Marinette smiled to the two of them before hugging them into a family embrace. "I'm going to bring my laptop and message him, just wait for a second!" She said before rushing to her bedroom again.

Once in her place, the bluenette called Tikki and Wayzz saying they could appear and the result of talking with her parents.

Tikki was the first to speak. "Great job Marinette! Now it's the harder step, making them approve of your trip."

Wayzz shook his head, agreeing with Tikki.

Marinette smiled confidently and winked at Tikki. "Don't worry, I think everything is going to turn out fine."


End file.
